Want You Back
by TheFanficMaker
Summary: Wally made his ultimate mistake yet. But again, in denial and chases for other girls. His mistake even made the team to fall apart! After years Nightwing decided to form the team once again. Will Wally realise his big mistake of letting Artemis go? Better Question..will they end up back together? Or will something or SOMEONE keep them apart? Readers,this is MAJOR SPITFIRE!
1. The Break Up

"I think we should break up."

She couldn't believe her ears.  
The person who broke down her walls.  
The person she cared most of.  
_Why. _

"We should see other people." With that he turned and walked off. Hands in his pocket,and entered the zeta tube.

_**KID FLASH B03. **_

They were dating for two years. Why did he end it?

Artemis ran to her room.  
Covered her face,and cried her heart out.  
No one to hold her.  
No one to assure her.  
Like how Wally did when her mother passed away.  
_No stop it Artemis. Tough girls..don't cry. Tough girls don't- *cries* _

He broke down her walls.  
She's got to build them again.  
No matter **what. **


	2. I Quit!

"I am leaving the team...Sorry..i just need some space."

Artemis grabbed her bags and left.

* * *

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT WEST!" Zatanna shouted.

'MY FAULT? HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

'MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROKE UP WITH HER?" Zatanna shot back with a innocent smile plastered on her face.

"She is really upset you know...wally" Megan added on.

Her face was all red and tears were streaming her pale green face.

"WHY IS EVERYONE BLAMING ME?!"

"I know you aren't feeling that whelmed but we all know that was a big mistake Wallace." Dick commented.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IF U DON'T LIKE WHATS HAPPENING THEN I QUIT" Wally shot back.

"Well maybe its best you should." Zatanna replied with her arms crossed.

Wally looked around the room to see if anyone was going to stop him..but no.

Megan was looking down at the floor and Dick was looking at him with a sad face.

But no one was objecting.

"Fine..consider me out then.."

_**KID FLASH B03 **echoed the zeta tube. _

* * *

"This team is nothing without Artemis and Wally.."Dick said while looking down at his shoes.

"Cheer up dickie, you still have us." Zatanna replied giving him a peck on the cheek, attempting to cheer him up.. but to no avail

"Maybe you were..a little to hard on him Zee"Dick had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Umm..So its MY fault?"

The tension between them grew stronger.

'no..im just saying u were too hard on him."

"Puh-lease then why didnt u object about him leaving the team?"

silence..

"No reply huh?Good!"

Zatanna then began to sashay back to her room when..

"Maybe if you aren't acting like a BITCH then you will see that its ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

_THE END..for now _


	3. Last Goodbye?

'What did you...say.."

Zatanna turned around to look at Dick.

Tears were forming in her eyes.

Immediately Dick regretted his words but he couldn't take it back.

Zatanna reeled around and and ran to her room, slamming the door shut.

"..I'm in deep deep shit.." The 'boy wonder' whispered to himself.

* * *

A few days later Zatanna announced her departure..followed by Megan..Kaldur...Superboy...

Then it's just me.

Goodbye Young Justice.

Goodbye Happiness.


	4. Where are they now?

_**THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**_

_**invites YOU**_

_**TO THE 10th ANNIVERSARY**_

_**2.00PM 10 OCTOBER**_

* * *

**8 October 2016 palo alto 7.05am**

"Nnghh..."

Wally stretched his arms and looked at his side.

He gazed at the beauty beside him.

but...its..wrong.

No its not Artemis..its Linda.

Linda groaned and stretched her arms.

she open her plain black eyes that just spoke nothing...just anger.

'WHAT ARE U LOOKING AT ME FOR?!HURRY UP AND GET FUCKING DRESSED LATE FOR WORK BASTARD."

she said throwing wally of the bed.

ever since they reached the third year of their romance Linda has been acting like a bitch.

from a sweet beautiful young lady to a hideous monster in disguise

He really regrets breaking up with Artemis now..

_i wonder how shes doing_.._ i hopes to meet her during the anniversary _Wally thought to himself.

* * *

**Watchtower 3pm**

Dick stretched his arms.

He was up all night trying to figure out a way to face Zatanna again during the party in only two days.

she and him never saw or spoke to each other in years... not since that one fateful day when everything just..fell apart.

Its so hard to create a bond,but breaking everything down was such a piece of cake.

life...sucks.

* * *

"tell me about it." Artemis said sarcastically

Zatanna sighed,she and Artemis decided to go dress shopping for the party.

The both were still struggling whether or not to go but..when Megan comes around...no one can say no..so here they are.

Now lets continue..


End file.
